Danny Ellison, Knight Bachelor of United Kingdom
This Page NEED MORE INFOMATION, THIS PAGE CONTUNES TOMMOARW , , U.K. | death_date = October 4, 1862 (age 68) | death_place = , U.S | occupation = Soldier | religion = Church of England }} Danny Ellison; Knight Bachelor of United Kingdom (born Daniel Charles Ellison; February 18, 1799 – October 4, 1862), was soldier, King of Great Britian (1825-1860) and Knight Bachelor of United Kingdom (1847-1860) also a , and youngest brother to James Ellison, Derek Ellison, Gary Sanderson and Alex Homans. And he was helped Americans during . Also he was fourth of . He was a good friends of 11th President of U.S James K. Polk and General Zachary Taylor. A week after he joined U.S Army, Polk promoted Raptor to Commander of United States Army. Raptor was joined , at age of 23. He always brave, he make a party called "Loyalist Party". Then as he promoted himself as "Officer Commander", he want to . Raptor have a girlfriend named Mary I. Later, he made as Knight Bachelor. He becoming good friends with King Charles John of Sweden. On March 4, 1818, hes brother, Alexander II be next . While joining British army, hes Knight Bachelor rank turn hes to . He went , he volunteers to in battle. While President Polk promote him to Commander of United States Army. Hes fight the face of General Antonio López de Santa Anna. Hes first seige is Siege of Fort Texas. When Raptor arrived with 6 men, he belived he was joining the United States Army, while hes brother Alex II accepted him charge into battle. During War between U.S and , Raptor was wounded during the . On July 5, 1847, hes grandpa, George Ellison passaway at age of 79 or 78. After , Raptor leave the United States and go back doing hes job as Knight Bachelor. At age of 35, Mary and Raptor got married, Raptor always love hes wife, and one week later, they have 2 childrens named "Richard Ellison (1826–1917)", and "George Ellison (1839–1930)". On Janurary 4, 1856, Ellison while hes traveling, he got and sent to to 1856 to late 1956. At May 7, 1856, British army storm in to Fort Harrison and attacked while Ellison in prison. After four hours, he relased by British. He travelled to London. On July 5, 1860, Before he left office, A named Paul Jackson got almost every coutry in U.K, And Ellison was 12. He was defent my Jackson. He left Office on September 12, 1860. Ellson died on October 4, 1862, at age of 63. Before Ellison death, Hes brothers and he family buy Raptor's own book called "Danny's Life". Biography Early Life Ellison was born on February 18, 1799, lived in , , U.K, he was youngest in family. He was youngest brother of James Yorkshire, James Ellison, Danny Yorkshire, George Yorkshire and Alexander II. When hes father, Alexander I take throne on September 1, 1800, Hes family also loves him. Only Raptor is begin in Army. Hes mother died when he was 4, hes father remarried on 1805. As he in hes teens, he always good of hes family. Ellison was in , he was named ''Raptor''He was nicknamed "Rap'tor" beacuse he pick himself and everyone likes it. Hes uncle's friend, Francis d'Marcos was killed in 1842. About six years later, Ellison still go to Army, he go to United States and become 1st Military Governor of Michigan, appoint by hes friend, President of United States James K. Polk. When Alexander II took throne after hes father Alexander I death in 1843. Joining British Army Around hes teens. He joined as Major-General. Hes first battle was Battle of Bunker Hill. 1st Military Governor of Michigan First term As 1st Military Governor of Michigan, Ellison make a Michigan Constituion. Hes friends, Hes friends, 1st Liutenant Governors of Michigan Mossos d'Esquadra, General Zachary Taylor and Polk help Ellison make it. On Amentment 1, Ellison put 4 years in office of governor. Also one week later, he have worked hes friends Michigan Secretary of State, Josh Harrison, Michigan Attorney General, Michael Martin, and hes best friend is Lt. Governor, Mossos d'Esquadra. During Ellison's first term in office. He make a fort called Fort Daniel, on . Ellison put Michigan is . During hes second term, he making a Political Party was "Loyalist Party" and about 70% people are Loyalist Party. During , Ellison men up to 50,000 troops. Polk order hes best friend Ellison rides with almost 24 million American men with him. And rides to and hit ambashed by Antonio López de Santa Anna. Second term Third term Fourth term References and notes of | years = March 4, 1847 – September 12, 1860 | before = John Good | after = Paul Jackson }} of United States | years = January 12, 1845 – October 30, 1849 | before = Office created | after = Zachary Taylor }} Category:1799 births Category:1862 deaths Category:Knight Bachelor of United Kingdom Category:British Army Category:British Generals Category:British Commander Category:United States Generals Category:United Kingdom Category:Loyalist party Category:Leader of Loyalist Party Category:Knight Bachelors are wounded during the war